


Go Step on a Lego!

by they_call_me_Mack



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Legos, M/M, nico finally understands, stepping on legos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_call_me_Mack/pseuds/they_call_me_Mack
Summary: Nico finally understands the phrase, "Go step on a lego."





	Go Step on a Lego!

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't supposed to be fluffy...
> 
> oh well.

This was the worst pain Nico had ever felt, and he had been in two wars. (three if you count puberty) the pain was unbearable. There he stood foot in the air, using the wall for balance. Nico never thought stepping on a lego would hurt so much. He was wrong. 

All those times Will had told him to go step on a lego when he got mad. Nico would brush off the comeback with a laugh. Now Nico understood why Will would always walk away proudly after making the statement, “Go step on a lego.”

The worst part though, Nico was trapped. He was against the wall in the living room, surrounded by legos. Nico thought he must be in hell.

Just then Will walked into the livingroom. Nico could see Will holding back a laugh. “Did you step on a lego?” he asked.

Nico nodded.

Will looked to the ground. Nico watched him take in the lego-covered floor.

Nico looked at Will’s feet. He was wearing shoes. Will could carry him!

As if reading Nico’s mind Will asked, “You want me to carry you?”

Nico nodded and sniffed dramatically. He held his arms out in a ‘pick me up’ way that his daughter always used.

Will rolled his eyes and made his way over to Nico. Will lifted him up bridal style and carried him across the room. Will set Nico on the couch and looked down on him. 

“Now why were the lego’s all over the floor?” he asked.

Nico looked down and blushed. 

“You were playing with our daughter’s legos weren't you?” Will asked. 

“Maybe.” Nico mumbled.

Will rolled his eyes and sat down next to Nico. 

“Did you learn your lesson?”

Nico nodded and leaned into Will. “Please don’t ever tell me to step on a lego again.” Nico said.

Will laughed and pulled Nico into him, “Okay darlin’. Just know that I have many more where that came from.”

Nico groaned, “Why did I marry you?”

“Cuz you love me.”

Nico leaned back to kiss Will, “Oh, yeah. I must have forgotten.”

Will laughed, “Well I’ll always be here to remind you.”


End file.
